The present invention relates to a method of and an arrangement for grinding of gears.
Grinding of gears as a fine-working process after hardening of the workpiece is known. Basically, the grinding is subdivided into grinding processes for spur gears and grinding processes for bevel gears with straight, inclined or spiral and arcuate gears, as disclosed in Hofler, Willi and Wiener, Dieter: "Feinbearbeiten von Zahnradern durch Zahnflankenschleifen," antriebstechnik 11 (1972) Nr. 3 and 4, pp. 87-90; 113-16 and DE-OS 27 21 164 and 28 34 149.
It is known from the prior art to spray a cooling lubricant onto a working point or location, or in other words in the engaging region between the grinding wheel and the gear to be worked. Since the grinding speed during, for example, bevel gear grinding amounts to approximately 30 m/s, a centrifugal acceleration here is g=1800. This means that during supply of the cooling lubricant under high pressure, it does not reach the grinding points, but instead is flung back. As a result of this, a specifically small grinding efficiency could take place, which is smaller than ##EQU1## In addition, there is also a danger of grinding damage, for example by grinding burning.